Calor corporal
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: El cuerpo humano mantiene de media una temperatura corporal de 37º. Cuando se sufre alguna enfermedad, el cuerpo altera la temperatura, subiéndola o bajándola, dependiendo de la enfermedad y las condiciones en la que la persona se encuentre. Y durante el sexo, la temperatura subía considerablemente. Drabble con LEMON


**Bien, es mi primer fic de FT que hago :'D no sé que más decir... (?) ah sí, es el... el... -contando con los dedos(?)- cuarto? quinto? no me acuerdo! n_n' el cuarto o quinto lemon yaoi que hago! así que no seáis duros porque... todos dicen que me salen bien y yo digo que es mentira (?) vosotros opinaréis! (?)**

**Esto va dedicado a Shitsu ): sé que me dijo que no lo hiciera, aún así se lo hago... porque me salió! (?) Pero sabes que te amo Shitsu! (?) Hm, bien, ya! (?)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon y... ya no? xD**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima (de verdad?)**

* * *

**Calor corporal**

El cuerpo humano mantiene de media una temperatura corporal de 37º. Cuando se sufre alguna enfermedad, el cuerpo altera la temperatura, subiéndola o bajándola, dependiendo de la enfermedad y las condiciones en la que la persona se encuentre.

Y durante el sexo, la temperatura subía considerablemente. La piel rozando con piel ajena y realizando un ejercicio físico intenso, hacía que la temperatura del cuerpo subiera a un ritmo magistral. Eso Natsu lo sabía perfectamente, después de haber perdido la virginidad con Gray tras un momento de pasión descontrolado, sabía perfectamente como subía la temperatura corporal… y en ese momento también lo estaba comprobando.

Las precisas embestidas del mago de hielo lo hacían rozar el cielo. Intentaba contener los gemidos que salían de su boca, pero Natsu reconocía que Gray era muy potente a la hora de tener sexo… era imposible contenerse, Gray parecía saber donde tocarle para volverlo loco.

—¡G-Gray! ¡Ah! ¡A-Ah! ¡Más! ¡Más! —gritaba Natsu abrazándolo, para después clavarle las uñas en la espalda y seguir gimiendo en el oído del otro. Gray mordisqueó la oreja del mago de fuego, haciendo que sus jadeos y gemidos se intensificaran.

—Na-Natsu… —gruñó Gray en el oído del pelirrosa, haciendo que se excitara a más no poder. Gray lo sabía, sabía que Natsu se excitaba más cuando le hablaba de esa manera. Pero Natsu también sabía que clavarle las uñas en la espalda a Gray le excitaba a este último, pero también algo más.

El pelirrosa acercó su boca al cuello del pelinegro y lo mordió, dejándole una marca rojiza. Lamió esa marca rojiza y sonrió al escuchar el gruñido de Gray.

—Joder… —susurró el mago de hielo entre dientes, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas, haciendo que Natsu se aferrara más a él y gimiera con más fuerza. Los brazos de Gray se apoyaron en la cintura del pelirrosa, moviéndola con más intensidad.

—¡Ah! ¡G-Gray! ¡N-No! ¡A-Ah!

El pelinegro sonrió al escucharlo gemir de esa manera, estaba consiguiendo que el pelirrosa perdiera la cabeza durante el acto sexual. Bueno, no lo culpaba, la estrechez de Natsu apretaba su miembro de una manera en la que lo volvía loco.

—¿No? —preguntó Gray en el oído del pelirrosa soltando una pequeña risita—. Por como te comportas yo diría que te gusta demasiado, ¿no? —acabó diciendo para luego darle una mordida a su oreja. Natsu gruñó en medio de los gemidos que soltaba.

Natsu gemía sin pudor alguno, el placer era demasiado grande para ser ocultado. Notó como sus gemidos eran callados por los labios de Gray, que le besaron. No era un beso tierno, para nada, era uno agresivo, donde introducía su lengua en la boca de Natsu y la enredaba con la del pelirrosa, luchando por mantener el control.

La piel de Natsu quemaba, la de Gray igual. Pero era un calor que ambos les encantaba, un calor que se acompañaba con el sudor de sus cuerpos. Cuando separaron en el beso, un hilo de saliva aún conectaba sus bocas, dejando en claro lo erótico que fue. Gray descendió su cabeza y mordió los pezones de Natsu, quien se arqueó y gimió aún más fuerte.

—¡G-Gray! ¡No… puedo! ¡No puedo más! —gritó Natsu entre gemidos. Gray aumentó el ritmo y arremetió con fuerza en el interior del pelirrosa al sentir que también iba a venirse. Natsu no soportó más y se corrió soltando un gran gemido de placer, manchando su estómago del espeso semen. Gray tampoco lo aguantó, y aún menos viendo la cara de placer del pelirrosa, viniéndose en el interior del mago de fuego en un par de embestidas más.

Gray se dejó caer sobre Natsu, ambos respirando agitadamente.

—Tch… —se quejó Gray llevando una mano hacia la marca rojiza de su cuello—. A ver cómo lo oculto mañana, idiota.

Natsu sonrió con burla, pero se sobresaltó al sentir los dientes de Gray sobre su cuello, devolviéndole el chupón.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! —preguntó Natsu enfadado, Gray tan solo alzó una ceja.

—No te quejes, tú puedes taparlo con tu bufanda —gruñó el mago de hielo. El otro le miró irritado y gritó:

—¡¿Acaso quieres pelea?!

Gray sonrió y le cogió del cabello, atrayéndolo hacia él y dándole un rudo beso, colando su lengua en el interior de la boca de Natsu. Este gimió de sorpresa y se dejó hacer, correspondiendo al beso de la forma en la que podía. Durante el beso, Gray se acomodó entre las piernas de Natsu, atacando con fiereza los labios del pelirrosa.

Cuando se separaron, Natsu permanecía con un pequeño rubor cubriendo las mejillas y mirando a Gray con la respiración agitada. El pelinegro sonrió al ver eso y se inclinó hacia delante, rozando su boca contra la oreja de Natsu. Este se estremeció al sentir su aliento.

—Cuando quieras…

Cuando Gray acarició una de las piernas de Natsu, él sabía lo que venía. Al fin y al cabo, el sexo también era una forma parecida a pelear… ¿no? Al menos para ellos, sí.

* * *

**Es un drabble... ni siquiera llega a one-shot! o.o y bueno, ya opinaréis vosotros xD aún tengo que escribir un one-shot Riren lemon (Shingeki no Kyojin) y otro MakoHaru (Free!)! se me acumula el trabajo! :'D (?) si me animo también hago un Stenny (?)**

**¿Qué os pareció? Sé que os gustó, todos somos pervertidos por naturaleza! (?) vale, puede que no porque apesto haciendo lemon XDDD bueeeeenoooo... pues nada, me tengo que ir a bañar (?) ale, yo ya he cumplido, tenía ganas de escribir un Gratsu y lo hice *-* aunque no tenga historia, es todo lemon xDDD**

**Venga, Saya se va! chao chao :z**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
